My Life Would Suck Without You
by MoonFace01
Summary: Previously A Kyo/Serena oneshot. Now a collection of songfic oneshots, featuring Serena and a different character to different songs that have inspired me. Individual oneshots are complete, but more will be added!
1. My Life Would Suck Without You

Hey guys! Yes yes, I know, another one shot? Where're the chapters for my other stories?! Well, here's the deal: I need to get my inspiration back for them. I need to listen to some music, watch some episodes, whatever, and it's easier to write about them when that's all I have. I only have three Mondays of school left, WOO, so I'll get on them in the summer ok?

As for this fic, I heard this song on the radio for the first time the other day (I don't listen to the radio, so sue me!) and thought the lyrics were totally cool, and I youtube-d it and put it on a loop, and really listened to the lyrics, and tadaaaa! This fic is the result! Hope you guys like it!

The story was originally going to be Sanosuke and Serena, but after hearing the song for the 30th time, I decided it sounded a little more like our favorite zodiac cat! *shrug*

Background info: Tohru chose Yuki, ending the curse of the Zodiac. Serena had been dating Darien since middle school, and is now 19, a year younger than Kyo.

**Disclaimer**: Serena belongs to Naoko, Kyo to Bisco Hatori, and Kelly Clarkson sings the song, none of it is mine! I do use her lyrics directly in the story, but they're not marked in any way; I thought it would mess up the flow of the story, so yeah. The full lyrics are at the end of the fic, so you can tell what isn't mine; especially if you've heard the song before.

Without any more interruptions, here's my fic!

---

My Life Would Suck Without You

---

Serena sat up from her couch, eyes dry as sandpaper.

It had been three months since she had last seen him.

Three long, unbearable months.

Rubbing her eyes, she stood, stretching, popping every bone in her body. After all, it had been a while since she's moved last. 'Since this morning,' she thought as she glanced at the clock that read midnight. 'Since this morning at five.' Heading to the kitchen, she opened the fridge, frowning when nothing looked good. Making her way to the counter, she got out some crackers and peanut butter. She needed the protein.

She was spreading peanut butter on her first cracker when the doorbell rang. Quirking an eyebrow, she stuffed the cracker in her mouth and made her way to the door. 'Who could be out this late, honestly?' Cautiously, she looked through the peephole, surprised to see a mop of red hair. 'Could it be?' Swinging the door open, her jaw dropped. "Kyo?"

The boy in front of her nodded. "Yeah."

"Guess this means you're sorry."

He nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Can I come in?"

She opened the door wider for him, still lounging on the doorjamb, eyes following him as he entered. "Guess this means you take back all you said before; like how much you wanted everyone but me."

Kyo flinched at the blasé statement. "About that, I didn't mean it. You know I say stuff I don't mean when I get angry."

"Yeah, don't I?"

(Flashback)

The boy before her was in a rage; he couldn't be calmed. That didn't mean she wouldn't try. "Kyo, just calm down!"

"I won't!" he cried as he threw a vase against the wall, the roses in it falling to the floor below. "Why do you always have to take his side?! You know how much I dislike my cousin!"

"Yes I do," she replied, yelling just as loudly, trying to give herself the courage to stand up for herself. "And for the life of me, I don't see why you hate him so much! Why is that, Kyo?!"

He turned back to her, red eyes dancing in the dim light of their shared apartment. "Because she loved him and not me!"

Both combatants went still; Kyo in shock, Serena in pain. "What did you say? Do you not love me, Kyo?"

As if she flipped some giant switch, his anger was back again, stronger than ever. "Why does it always come down to that question?" He let his voice rise up a few octaves, clasping his hands in front of his chest, "Do you love me, Kyo?" he mocked. "Holy shit, you sound just like Kagura! But even she's not as weak as you are! And you're nothing compared to Tohru!"

Serena's eyes went wide. Her boyfriend was drunk off his ass, and if she didn't calm him down soon, they would both regret what he was going to say. "Kyo, calm down, you're drunk."

"No shit," he replied angrily. "You know," he laughed sarcastically, "I want anyone but you, you weak girl. And you know," he grabbed his coat, his movements jerky, due to the high level of alcohol or his emotions, even he didn't know. "I'll never come back."

(End Flashback)

Serena blinked as she came back to the future. "And yet, after that, here you are again, standing at my door." Leaning against the wall, she shook her head, mumbling, "I was stupid for telling you goodbye. If I loved you as much as I said I did, I would have fought for you. And I was wrong for trying to pick a fight."

(Flashback)

A flaming anger spread through her body then, from her toes to the tips of her fingers. "Well then if that's how you feel, go right ahead! You're always angry because you're jealous of your cousin because he got the girl you both loved!"

Kyo spun back to her, "Shut up!"

"No! It's true; that's why you don't like Yuki! For a while, the two of you actually got along, but when little Miss Tohru picked someone, it wasn't you and you got pissed!"

"I said shut up, Serena!" He'd made his way back from the small entry to her apartment, eyes wild. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Inside, Serena knew she shouldn't be pushing his buttons like this, but she was just as angry as he was, and she was hitting him where she knew it would hurt the most. "You're just second best to him, Kyo."

In the next moment, Serena found her cheek stinging from the blow Kyo had delivered to the right side of her face. She felt a wetness come from the corner of her mouth, lifting a hand to her mouth, it coming away red.

"And you're second best to your best friend, Serena."

She snapped, hand fisting, uncaring of the blood, "Don't go there, Kyo."

"Why not? We seem to be dragging out our pasts, so why not yours? Darien and Raye just had a baby boy, didn't they? Her eyes, his hair-"

"Shut up Kyo!"

"I won't!" he shouted, poking her on her chest, "You're just as bad as me," he hissed, his canines lengthening, "but your ex had to see your best friend behind your back because he didn't want to hurt you, you poor baby!"

"Kyo," she said lowly.

But he laughed and kept going, "And then, ha, you had to find out on your anniversary, your five year anniversary, that they had been seeing each other behind your back, and what's worse is that she was already pregnant with his bastard child!"

"That's enough!" She gathered her strength and somehow managed to shove him out the door. Sliding down it after she'd locked it, she let herself dissolve into tears.

(End Flashback)

He smiled gently in response, taking his hand and caressing her where she had a scar on her lip. "I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too."

"Yeah, we're a real pair, aren't we?"

"Either way," he continued, hugging her to him, "I've found I'm nothing without you."

(Flashback)

Kyo stood outside her apartment door for a while, but was broken from his angry haze when he heard her begin to cry. 'You deserve it,' he thought, his soul ripping apart as he heard her sobs of dispair. 'You deserve to listen to her pain.' His eyes dropped to his hand, seeing the blood there.

'I hurt her,' he thought in pain and shock. Slamming his head back into the door, he took off into the rain.

He tried training to forget her, drinking, everything. But somehow, every little thing around him reminded him of her. The blue sky reminded him of her eyes, the cherry blossoms reminded him of her perfume, even the rain reminded him of her. 'She loves dancing in the rain,' he remembered.

Sighing in frustration, he stood up under the tree he'd sat under for a week. He never knew how much they took care of each other's pain until they were apart from each other. Whenever he felt lonely, she was right there for him, ready with a blanket and a stupid corny action flick. Serena always gave him her undivided attention, like there was no one else in the world but him.

And he was always there for her, ready with an umbrella to take a walk through the rain in the spring storms, or with a tissue and a gentle, "Who do I have to beat up today?" The line always made her laugh, say it was nothing, and dance off, a smile on her face all because of him.

But the question was…would she take him back?

(End Flashback)

"What did you just say?" she whispered in disbelief.

Kyo shifted uncomfortably. "You heard me," he said, gruffly, yet gently. "I'm nothing without you. I missed you so much, all the little things we did for each other became so routine, I found I missed them when they stopped."

She laughed, "I told you that you would like those corny action flicks."

He relaxed when her laughter gently caressed his ears, sighing in contentment. "I love your laugh," he gently whispered into her ear.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional. One minute we're yelling at each other, and the next we're…like this." She squeezed his waist to emphasize her point, burying her face into his chest, smiling when he almost started…purring.

"Gods, I'm so glad the curse was lifted," he groaned against the top of her head, giving it a kiss.

She shrugged into his arms, "I don't know; I think it would have been cute to see you as a little orange cat." She nuzzled into him closer, sighing. 'It's been so long since I've felt like this,' she thought. 'I missed it.' But there was one thing nagging at her…why had it taken him so long to come back? That fight had been in February, and it was June now, just a few days before her birthday. "Kyo?"

"Hm?" he responded groggily.

"Why did you wait so long to come back?"

Heaving a great sigh, he pulled back, putting their foreheads together. "You really wanna know?"

She nodded, keeping eye contact.

Kyo looked away before looking back into her eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me back. We did say some awful shit to each other."

"Watch your mouth," she said playfully, tapping his cheek with her finger. "But yeah, our fight was pretty bad." She paused. "I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go."

He smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily, woman," he said before catching her lips in a gentle kiss. "And for the record," he took her face lovingly into his hands, "I love you."

A bright smile crossed her face. "I love you too, Kyo."

"Yeah, cuz we belong together now, and honestly?" He smiled as her expression became confused.

"What?" she asked, delicately lifting a platinum blonde eyebrow.

"My life would suck without you."

-----

Lyrics:

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door,

Guess this means you take

Back all you said before; like how much you wanted anyone but me,

Said you never come back but here you are again

Cuz we belong together now, yeah

Forever united her somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up too

Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now' yeah

Forever united here somehow' yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go yeah

Cuz we belong together now yeah

Forever united here somehow yeah

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

(chorus repeat)

---

Hope you guys liked it; as always, read and review! Thanks!

-MoonFace01


	2. Don't Leave Me

I was driving home from work, and I was suddenly struck to write using this song. One of the rock stations I listen to was bought out by another one, playing similar stuff to another station I listen to. The song came on twice (right after itself on the two stations), and I was like "I must write something; it's a sign!" So, what character in my many much-watched animes would fit a song like this? Tada, I came up with Hikaru Hitachiin. Short and sweet!

And, apologies for small spelling and other errors; I've only combed over it myself a million times without the help of my BETA since she's getting busy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru, Serena, or the lyrics to "Please Don't Leave Me,"; they belong to Naoko Takeguchi, Bisco Hatori, and Pink, respectively.

**Please Don't Leave Me**

Serena walked by the Third music room doors, glaring at the heavy wooden structures with icy eyes. Despite the doors' size and thickness, she could still hear giggling from inside the Host Club's headquarters.

Her boyfriend of one year, along with his twin brother, was a member of the Host Club. She knew it was something he did, and he got to spend time with friends (if you could call them that), but lately, something was bothering her.

Hikaru was always the more flirtatious between himself and Kaoru, not to mention the more thickheaded. He never thought his actions through.

Although, since Haruhi had entered the club, Hikaru was becoming a little less childish and she could never thank the girl enough.

A particularly loud set of sighs and giggles jump-started her feet, causing her to stomp off towards the choir room, and their spare piano.

As she marched down the hall, some words started floating around in her head, and soon she had an idea for a song.

She supposed she should be grateful for the fact that she was the only child of a famous composer father and a song-writing mother. Now if only they'd spend some time with her…

But that was another story altogether. Deciding to place that at the back of her mind, she opened the choir room doors and smiled at the small plethora of instruments, immediately walking over to a small guitar instead of the grand piano.

Letting it sit in her lap, she sighed as she tried to remember what had set her off the other day when she had been speaking to him. He was being pig-headed as usual, and she remembered they were yelling…

Flashback

"I don't know if I can yell any louder!" she shouted as she spun to Hikaru, who was infuriatingly calm. He just wasn't listening!

His gold eyes looked into her own, a red eyebrow rising slightly. "Then don't."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know Hikaru, I don't need you." It killed her to say it, and she knew it wasn't true, but she wanted to scare him into acting better. She knew she shouldn't try to change him, but sometimes he just wasn't thinking, and it hurt. It hurt to see him talking so animatedly with other girls that weren't her.

"Serena, you know that flirting with other girls in the club doesn't mean anything."

Curse his calm! She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. Did she have a comeback for that? "They sure think it means something," she finally retorted.

Hikaru laughed harshly as he shook his head at her response. "Serena, they know it means nothing; they're just using us like we're using them."

It frightened her when he could say something like that with no emotion, no remorse. True, it may be a business to the boys, but some girls were crazy over the Host boys, taking every little touch, every little glance as actual interest. "You really don't understand women, do you Hikaru?"

"I do," he retorted, growing tired with her constant possessiveness. "They're shallow creatures who just want a little bit of attention, even if it's from someone who gives it to them falsely."

The truth in his eyes cut into her already broken heart. "Is that how you feel about me, Hikaru?" She wasn't shallow, was she? Her feelings for him were true and heartfelt; she had never attended the club to prove that. She met Hikaru at his mother's fashion show where her parents had written the music and they had immediately hit it off without having set foot in the Third Music room. 'He was so different then,' she thought sadly.

"And another thing women do, they like to twist words. I never said that about you, Serena, get a grip." A rude puff of air whooshed past his lips as he rolled his eyes heavenward, leaning on the wall casually. Although inwardly, he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"But I'm a woman, Hikaru." What could she say to him that would hurt, would make him reconsider what he'd said? "Or am I just another person in your world to you, one who has no importance?"

He visibly flinched. Part of her whooped in joy, and another part of her shrunk back and blanched at the look of hurt in his amber eyes. 'I've never been this nasty,' she thought, 'but I guess I'm capable of really anything when my heart is broken.'

"How can you say that?" he hissed, arms unfolding as he stood from his leaning position against the wall. "You know you're important to me."

"Do I?" she asked without thinking. Hikaru never really talked about how he felt; that was more of Kaoru's thing, to spill his guts all over the floor in a fit of verbal vomit.

Hikaru looked down at the floor, quietly admitting to himself that he really didn't show her how important she was to him, but she had come back with some of her own biting comments to repel his. 'So, the one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.' This challenge came to the front of his mind, and he treated her like any other person. "You're just as shallow as those other girls; the only difference is you don't pay for my services." As soon as the smug comment made its way from his mouth, he instantly regretted it.

Her skin paled, heart dropping to her stomach as Hikaru looked smug as his comment bit deeply. Stepping back from him, she decided to let him win. If he didn't want her, then she wouldn't stay. Deciding to let her actions do the talking for her, she turned away from him and walked out the door.

end Flashback

She hadn't talked to him since, and he looked all the better for it. The girls at the Club were giggling more now, and their affections were double of what they had been when she was dating him. It was like they knew he was off the market.

But they also wanted Kaoru; to make the set. Kaoru was sweet yes, just the exact opposite of his twin, but that's not what appealed to her. Hikaru was funny, and had a depth to him his younger brother just didn't have.

"I don't know if I can yell any louder, how many times have I kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting…"

Hikaru sighed as he walked down the hallway, hands in his pockets, back sagging under the invisible weight of withdrawal. It had been a few weeks since he and Serena had last talked, and it made him realize some things.

He was a jerk.

'Duh,' said the voice of his conscience, sounding strangely like his younger brother. 'You were cruel the other day, Hikaru. The two of you agreed to go steady, to treat each other right, and what do you go and do? Treat her like another one of the Host customers. You know she needs you.'

His mind flashed back to a certain conversation he'd had with her after they'd been dating for quite some time. He asked when he would meet her parents, and had gotten a soft shrug in reply.

"I don't know," she'd said, her eyes sad. "I don't really see them very often; they're always off working, leaving me in the house by myself."

It sucked having famous parents sometimes.

'So, in other words,' said Kaoru-conscience again, 'you were the sole person giving her attention, that was there for her.'

'She had Haruhi and the other Hosts,' he replied to the small voice in his head. After they started dating, she hung out frequently with his strange little group of friends outside of the club.

The voice in his head sighed, 'Loving attention, you moron. She needs love.'

Serena was the type of person who needed constant contact to survive in the world; her worst fear was being alone. She'd told him that once, after the Club went away on a weekend Host event.

He'd never realized how much she needed him.

As he walked by the choir room, he heard a soft voice from inside, a guitar accompanying it. Pausing, he pressed his ear to the door, recognizing the voice as Serena's. 'But what's she doing in there?'

"…and I need you, I'm sorry…"

What was she apologizing for?

"Please, don't leave me…"

Leave her? His heart dropped to his stomach. 'Is this about the argument the other day?' he wondered. She said she didn't need him, but they both knew she wasn't telling the truth. At the time, he felt a smug satisfaction, knowing she needed him, but now he felt overwhelming guilt. Placing his hand gently on the handle, he pushed the door open, hearing her whisper one last time, "Please, please, don't leave me…"

As she whispered her last plea, she set the guitar down and placed her face in her hands, feeling suddenly very lonely. It had taken a few weeks, but now she felt like she was truly disconnected from Hikaru. "How could I have said those things to him?"

"The same way I said those things to you," she heard a voice reply. Spinning to the doors, she saw Hikaru walk in, his amber eyes shining with tears. "Out of anger."

Stiffly, she watched in a confused fascination as he knelt on the floor in front of her, grabbing her hands and letting their entwined fingers rest on her lap. "I'm so sorry Serena," he whispered softly. "I didn't mean any of those things I said, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

He was apologizing to her? What was more, he sounded so sincere about it. The tears in his eyes didn't lie, either. They were real. "Why did you say those things?"

"I wasn't thinking; you know how I have a problem with that sometimes," he joked, relieved when she cracked a smile. "But I've realized my mistakes," he continued. "I know you needed me on some level, but I also need you. You're so bright and kind, and sometimes I feel like a monster compared to you."

"Don't say that, Hikaru," she hissed, angry that he could think that about himself. "You're not a monster; you just have some issues with revealing your feelings sometimes, just like any other normal human being."

He supposed she was right on some level, but he still felt horrible. "Those things I said weren't true; I was just trying to hurt you." Lowering his head, he kissed the tops of her knuckles, letting his tears finally spill over his eyes, soaking her skirt. "I feel so stupid…"

Hikaru was…weeping. Serena felt the wetness of his tears slide over her fingers, her yellow dress absorbing them after they ran their path over her hands. He had never cried before… She untangled a hand from his, having to fight for it as he clung to it. When it was free, she started running her fingers through his red hair. It was beautiful, his hair. "I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me, Hikaru."

He sighed as her hand ran through his hair; it was always a weak spot of his. Glad she had forgiven him on some level, he said, "That's my line." He pressed his head into her hand and let her play with his hair for a moment longer before he picked his head up from her lap, lifting himself up until his lips were on hers.

Pulling away just enough so speak, he whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Well there it is! Tell me what you think. And if you have a song suggestion that I should maybe use next, I'd be glad to hear about it! Reviews are appreciated!

Until next time! -MoonFace01


	3. Man After Midnight

Hey all, MoonFace01 here with another oneshot songfic! I've really been into Twilight fanfics/the books lately, along with this old song sung by the A*Teens and Abba, "Man After Midnight" (not sure if that's what it's called, might be Gimmie Gimmie Gimme). I was listening to a remix of the song earlier on youtube and was once again randomly struck with the need to write and tada!

Yes, I'm still working on my other stuff, but it's annoying when there's something else rattling around in my brain, so I have to write it out or else nothing else gets done!

So, Serena/Usagi does not belong to me, Jasper and all other Twilight characters/places/etc, does not belong to me, and the song does not belong to me either. They are all owned by their respective creators; I can only claim the plot, lol.

Apologies if Jasper is OOC, I'm working on trying to 'sound' like him when he's 'speaking', you know? And I know already Serena is OOC, but I wanted to mature her up a little, as I always do when I write her. This story's kinda depressing in the beginning too, so there's why she's a little emo.

So, without any further notes by me; here's "Man After Midnight"!

_**Man After Midnight**_

Serena gazed out of her second-story bedroom at half after midnight. The weather was stormy - which at this time of year was perfectly normal for Forks - which was the reason she was awake. Gazing across the hallway, she saw the door to her cousin's room was shut. Either that meant Edward, her vampire boyfriend, was over, or Bella was out. Standing, she made her way over to her own door and shut it, pressing her forehead against it as sadness washed over her body.

She was happy for Bella, she really was, but sometimes she got jealous that her cousin had someone. Whenever nights like this would roll around, Serena would feel so lonely it felt like it was sucking her into a black hole.

Shaking her head and forcing herself to abandon those thoughts, she turned on her small TV, flicking channels until she found something semi-interesting on the Late Show. Flopping down on her bed, she tried to pay attention to the host's stand up routine.

_Half Past Twelve  
And I'm Watching The __Late Show __In My Flat All Alone  
How I Hate To Spend The Evening On My Own_

The images flashed on the TV, not registering. Soon, she wasn't listening anymore; she was thinking, which was exactly what she didn't want to do.

Her mind went back to the other day in school, to a particular someone she was hung up on.

It had been lunchtime at Forks High, and Serena sat with Bella, Bella's boyfriend, Edward, and his family. She sat on the edge of the table, across from Edward and Bella and next to Emmet. If she could help it, she avoided Rosalie at all costs; the girl had only ever been frigid at best with her and Bella. It made her wonder what a girl like that was doing with such a goofy and friendly guy like Emmet. But Jasper…well, let's just say she usually liked to avoid him because she made a fool of herself in front of him.

Bella had told her when she'd moved to Forks that Jasper's serious and long-time girlfriend, Alice, had left him.

That practically told Serena to stay away from him.

Not that much later, she'd told her cousin about the family being vampires.

It had freaked Serena out a little, but after she got to know the members of the coven, Serena felt more comfortable around them. It had also amazed her that they only drank animal blood.

She couldn't help but gravitate to Jasper for some weird reason; the fact that he was a vampire not deterring her. There was just something about him that seemed to call to her. Maybe it was his amber eyes, or maybe it was the sadness in those amber pools that made her want to talk to him.

Either way, she tried to stay away from him, but she couldn't help it. She had a few advanced classes with him, and Bella was dating his brother, for Pete's sake, so she couldn't stay too far away from him. Wherever Bella was, so was Edward, so was his family, so was Jasper.

Back in her room, Serena pulled her pillow over her head in embarrassment. If possible, she was an even bigger klutz than Bella, which resulted in a lot of trips and spills; most of them around or on Jasper. "God," she whispered. Why couldn't she ever seem to forget things like that? She bet others did.

Looking around the room, she saw how empty it was. Well, ask her Uncle Charlie and he'd say it looked like a tornado had come through with all of her stuff all over the place; but ask her, and she would say it was empty due to the sole occupant in the room being the only carbon-based life form in it.

Outside the wind howled, signaling another, stronger storm would be rolling in any minute. In the back of her mind, she was praying for someone to hold her while the storm raged.

Autumn Winds  
Blowing Outside My Window As I Look Around The Room  
And It Makes Me So Depressed To See The Gloom  
There's Not A Soul Out There  
No One To Hear My Prayer

The TV was still going, an image of the next guest star popping onto the screen before commercials started up. Again tuning it out, she felt jealousy of the Hollywood actress boil in her stomach.

'Which is silly,' she told herself. 'Who would want a life like that?' People following you everywhere, stalkers, paparazzi, adoring and over-zealous fans…the mere though made her cringe.

But then again…

Usually a starlet would also be hanging off the arm of some other famous actor, or musician, or up-and-coming act. So even famous people had someone. It may not have been for long or be permanent, but at least they knew what it felt like to be loved by someone.

Movie Stars  
Find The End Of The Rainbow With A Fortune To Win  
It's So Different From The World I'm Living In  
Tired Of TV  
I Open The Window And I Gaze Into The Night  
But There's Nothing There To See No One In Sight  
There's Not A Soul Out There  
No One To Hear My Prayer

Sighing and rolling onto her back, she sat up and turned the TV off. It wasn't appealing and was only making noise. Not to mention, it made her feel worse with all the random thoughts it had generated in her head.

Flopping back onto her bed, she let her eyes look at her white ceiling before she sighed in frustration and made her way to her window. Suddenly, she wanted to open it. Uncaring of the now raging storm, she opened it, taking a lungful of the wet air in. It made her room feel less small. Looking out into the night, she let her eyes roam the forest, searching for something. "Not a soul in sight," she muttered before sitting on the small ledge of the window, her hair flying wildly about her face.

Once again, she felt the small prayer itching to get past her lips. Biting her lip and unable to hold it back, she began whispering. "Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away…"

Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Won't Somebody Help Me Chase The Shadows Away  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Take Me Through The Darkness To The Break Of The Day

'Night is always the worst,' she thought as the wind made a small tornado in the yard before blowing away. It was so dark and depressing. If only there was someone who could be with her until the day came again, until her life took a turn for the better, to chase the shadows of loneliness away.

'Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and Bella, but something is missing.' The other half to her heart was missing; the other half of her soul that would make her whole wasn't by her side. Her hair was wildly tossed as the wind changed directions, making her smile. "Take me through the darkness to the break of the day."

As lightning flashed, a figure was illuminated. Stiffening, she was about to close her window and back away from it when the figure leapt up into her sill. Wild blonde hair flew around his face, golden eyes glowing in the night.

"Jasper…"

Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "Can I come in, darlin'?"

His accent made her knees weak; she loved it when his Texan twang would become noticeable in his voice. Nodding, she stepped aside and let him in. "What brings you here, Jasper?"

Her tone was purely curious, he noted; not frightened, not shocked…just…curious. Blinking in surprise, he replied, "Well, I heard you."

As she stood next to him, being dwarfed by his lean and tall frame, she scrunched her eyes in confusion. "Heard me?" Then it hit her. She had been whispering earlier… "You mean to tell me you heard my voice over the storm and from your house?"

Jasper looked at the floor for a moment, feeling embarrassed, before he met her eyes again. "Well, yes I heard you over the storm, but, no, not from my house." Should he tell her? Should he tell her that he had a habit of watching her at night? Deciding it would be more comfortable if he told her outright, he blurted, "I was watching you."

'I don't know whether to be flattered or frightened,' Serena thought as she looked into his eyes. "Watching me?" He sheepishly nodded again. This was a new side to him that she rarely saw; usually he was stiff and cold at school, but now he was practically shy! "You don't act this way at school," she observed.

Shrugging, he felt himself grow a little more comfortable with her. "Well, there are a lot of humans at school. Seeing as how I'm the newest to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, being around a big group of people all day is a little more difficult for me than my siblings."

She nodded in understanding before asking him again, "Watching me?"

"Well, yes. I've gotten in the habit of watching you every so often at night." Sensing her confusion, he quickly said, "Because you fascinate me."

For a moment, she wondered if he could read minds. 'No, Edward does that,' she thought. 'Jasper was the one who could feel and manipulate feelings.' So he must have felt her confusion. "I, a little human who is nothing special, fascinates you, a vampire with the ability to feel and control emotions?" Ok, what was wrong with this picture?

"But you're not nothing special!" he protested, taking a step closer to her. "You're very special, Serena; you just can't see it. Where you see yourself as normal and nothing special, I see a woman who has the ability to make friends with anyone, to calm people down with your mere presence without needing to manipulate them like me! People are calm around you just because!"

Serena shivered as Jasper stepped closer, eyes tearing as Jasper spoke so passionately about her. No one had ever told her anything like that before, and the level of sincerity was making her heart swell. "You really see that about me?"

"I do, darlin'," he replied, taking another step closer until he was just in front of her. He was so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Lifting a cold hand, he used his fingertips to gently trace her face, eyes soft. "I'll help you chase the shadows away if you'll let me."

She was always so lonely and heart broken, he thought. He'd never gotten the courage to walk up to her and talk to her. Then again, it always seemed like she was avoiding him. Later, Bella told him that she had feelings for him, and it made his frozen heart leap in joy. He'd loved her when he first laid eyes on her, but stayed away when Bella had also told him that she'd told Serena their family secret and about Alice.

Until now, he'd never been able to pull himself together enough to speak with her. He'd only mustered up enough courage to watch her sleep every night, content to be with her for a few hours while she slept. But that night, when he heard her - praying, almost - he knew he had to speak with her.

A small smile broke over her face as she leaned more fully into his hand, not shivering at the cold. "Please," she whispered.

Ever so slowly, he leaned forward, giving her plenty of time to pull away before his cold lips met her warm ones.

At the contact, Serena's eyes slipped shut as she moved with him, gasping as he carefully tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth.

"If I could, I'd die a happy man,' thought Jasper as his tongue danced with Serena's, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. In reply, her arms wound around his neck, pressing herself closer to his body.

Needing to breathe, Serena pulled away and sighed. Jasper, unwilling to break the contact, started trailing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Tossing her head back, Serena's breath hitched as Jasper hit a certain spot just below her ear, making him growl in response.

Wanting to taste her again, Jasper took her lips in another searing kiss, groaning when she started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck before running her hands through it. Feeling his control begin to slip, he eased the kiss before pulling her away. Seeing her slightly questioning eyes, he quickly said, "I won't be a Southern gentleman for much longer if this continues." His accent was thick and his voice was low.

Nodding in reply, Serena hugged Jasper to her, softly smiling. She was content as he held her, blushing to the roots of her hair as she realized she'd just had a few passionate kisses with none other than Jasper Hale.

"Darlin', why are you embarrassed?" His voice rumbled in his chest, making her ear buzz.

Looking up at him, she blushed again. "Not embarrassed, really, just…" She stopped when one of his eyebrows rose in disbelief. Starting again, she said, "Well, I've never kissed before."

His eyes went wide. 'She's never kissed before and she knows how to kiss like that?' To say he was surprised was putting it mildly. "Well, for never having done that before, I'd say you're pretty good." Hugging her close, he glanced at the clock. It read 1:30. "Hey, it's late; you should be getting to bed."

"School," she groaned, and he nodded. Making her way back over to her bed and curling up in the flannel sheets, she was surprised when he sat down next to her. Jasper stretched his legs out and propped himself against her headboard, bringing her head to rest on his stomach.

He grinned at the confusion that floated around her. "Well, you did say you wanted someone to take you through the darkness to the break of the day. I'll stay with you until sunrise."

"But Charlie-"

Jasper chuckled, "My brother does this all the time with Bella: he stays with her until dawn and makes it out just in time to avoid him. Don't worry darlin', it's not like I'll fall asleep on the job."

Giving in, she cuddled up to his side, her eyelids fluttering before she fell asleep.

Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Won't Somebody Help Me Chase The Shadows Away  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Take Me Through The Darkness To The Break Of The Day

The next morning, Serena woke as the sun streamed through the closed window. Frowning to herself, she wondered if the entire night before had been some kind of weird, extremely detailed, dream. Sitting up, her hand crunched a small sheet of paper. Picking it up, she smiled when she read it.

_I heard your prayer last night, darlin'. I hope I chased your shadows away, and took you through the darkness to the break of the day._

_-Love, Jasper_

Half Past Twelve  
And I'm Watching The Late Show In My Flat All Alone  
How I Hate To Spend The Evening On My Own  
Autumn Winds  
Blowing Outside My Window As I Look Around The Room  
And It Makes Me So Depressed To See The Gloom  
There's Not A Soul Out There  
No One To Hear My Prayer

Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Won't Somebody Help Me Chase The Shadows Away  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Take Me Through The Darkness

To The Break Of The Day

Movie Stars  
Find The End Of The Rainbow With A Fortune To Win  
It's So Different From The World I'm Living In  
Tired Of TV  
I Open The Window And I Gaze Into The Night  
But There's Nothing There To See No One In Sight  
There's Not A Soul Out There  
No One To Hear My Prayer

Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Won't Somebody Help Me Chase The Shadows Away  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Take Me Through The Darkness To The Break Of The Day  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight  
Gimme Gimme Gimme A Man After Midnight

There you have it, another songfic oneshot from yours truly! I updated two for the night because I feel bad that I never update when I say I'm going to. Sorry. I have a few more but will wait a day or two maybe to post them, hope you'll stick around!

-MoonFace01


End file.
